


The Bright Lights of Hollywood

by PerfectlyLoudBouquet2



Category: GLOW (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, put this in the "worlds I want to explore but probably won't" pile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 06:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20755928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerfectlyLoudBouquet2/pseuds/PerfectlyLoudBouquet2
Summary: Arthie is an actress in Sam Sylvia's new movie.  She and her co-star have a romantic dance scene.  But Arthie's finding herself far more attracted to the dance instructor than she probably should be.





	The Bright Lights of Hollywood

“I think . . . I’m in love with you.” Arthie’s heart was beating hard. Her breath caught and she shyly glanced away.

“Baby,” Bash said. He grabbed her arms and looked deep into her brown eyes. “I feel the same way.”

He kissed her with all the passion he could muster.

“Cut!” the director yelled. Immediately, the pair pulled away from each other.

Kissing her best friend would never stop being weird, Arthie thought. Of course, it had been a great day when she and Bash learned they’d landed lead roles in Sam Sylvia’s new horror-musical. LA roomies to co-stars on the big screen. Livin’ the dream.

Granted, they were roommates in an extremely small one-room apartment and Sam Sylvia movies rarely made it all the way to the big screen. But still. You take your victories where you can get them.

“Take five, everyone!” the assistant director said.

Now Arthie’s heart genuinely started pounding. Bash noticed and touched her arm.

“You got this,” he assured.

She nodded. The pair fist-bumped and she zipped out of the room.

Painfully aware of how little time she had, she rushed down the halls until she reached the dance studio. Through the window in the door, she could see the dance instructor walking herself through Bash and Arthie’s dance of romance.

Immediately, Arthie felt her heart reaching out, longing to dance with the woman, to hold her in her arms, to look deep into her eyes.

She was just so pretty. And kind. And thoughtful. And attentive. And – 

Five minutes, Arthie. Focus.

She pushed the door open and the instructor turned at the noise. When she flashed a wide smile, Arthie could feel herself blushing.

“Arthie!”

“Hey, Yolanda.”

“Here to practice?”

“Actually, I don’t have a lot of time.”

“Oh.” Arthie might have been imagining it, but Yolanda looked disappointed.

“I only have five minutes until I have to go back. Bash and I have our scene. The one after the love confession. Which is weird for us, but it’s fine. We don’t – “ I’m rambling, Arthie thought. She took a breath. “Anyway, I’m here to ask you something.”

“Go for it.”

Her palms were sweating. She could feel her heart in her throat.

“Bash and I noticed there’s a movie premiere happening this weekend.”

Yolanda smirked. “There’s a movie premiere happening every weekend. It’s LA.”

Arthie laughed nervously. “Right, right. Anyway, I was wondering if you’d like to go. With me. As my date. On a date.”

Yolanda’s smile grew as Arthie rambled. She stepped forward and took her hands. “Sounds like fun.”

Arthie let out a breath, relieved. “Cool! Cool. So – “

Her words halted suddenly as Yolanda leaned forwards and planted a kiss on her cheek.

“We’ll iron out the details later,” she whispered into Arthie’s ear. “Now go. Five minutes, remember?”

Arthie felt Yolanda squeeze her hands before letting go. Arthie suddenly could not care less about the next scene she and Bash had to do. But she opted to leave before she could say anything stupid and ruin things. As she rushed back down the halls, she could feel herself grinning. She felt like she could fly.

She couldn’t wait to tell Bash.

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, hooray for Glow getting a season four! Secondly, I wanted to give Sam's horror-musical a name, but I decided not to because all my ideas were so terrible.
> 
> Title Ideas:  
Guys and Haunted Dolls  
Killer on the Roof  
Singin’ in the Brains (about zombies)  
Annie Get Your Gun (also about zombies)  
And  
My Fair Lady-Killer


End file.
